powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Dizchord
Dizchord 'is a cricket-themed Insectoid and the sixth member of Warstar to go to Earth, he is the final Insectoid to battle the Megaforce Rangers. Character History He is summoned by Malkor to deal with the Rangers in an unorthodox manner through his terrifying soundwaves. Despite being horrible at singing and playing, Dizchord fancies himself as the "best musician in the universe". Malkor agreed since he was a fan of his. He was sent down to Earth to create painful music with his guitar armor. Virtually everyone near him who hears his music is physically harmed by it, especially Emma and Troy. Oddly enough, Mr. Burley and Ernie enjoy the music, and didn't seem to be harmed by it. His music is ruined by Emma's singing, which somehow causes nature to grow, react, etc, though since it was at march it might just be a coincidence with the growing, when she is around and singing. The Megaforce Rangers use the distraction and nature effects to help defeat him. He is regenerated by Zombats, after being destroyed the first time, by the Megaforce Blaster. He is then destroyed a second time by the Gosei Great Megazord. Before he was destroyed, Vrak acted as his musical agent. They both tried to use an amplifier to cause all of Earth to hear Dizchord's destructive sound, but to no avail. Personality Like Somnibot and Guitardo, who are also music-themed monsters, Dizchord prefers to deal with matters through music. His personality is very similar to that of a Rock Star. He brags about how he is good. However, Emma's voice and her own musical tune when she battles him as a giant silence him for good. Powers and Abilities * [[Loogies|'Loogies]] '''Summoning: '''Dizchord can summon an army of Loogies to aid him in battle. Arsenal * '''Power Cords: '''Dizchord has disc launchers on both of his arms, which he can fire yellow colored energy disc, they are powerful enough to take the Red and Pink Rangers out of their Ranger modes. * '''Twin Guitar Chest: '''Located on Dizchord's chest is a two-sided guitar, which he can play music that is so discordant bad and loud, that it can harm the victim's ears, it can also be use to power up the Loogies, when he grows giant, it is powerful enough to cause explosions. ** '''Sonic Boom: '''From the two-sided guitar, he can emulate a massive sonic boom that can cause more harm to the victim's ears. ** '''Mega Sonic Boom: '''When Dichord grows giant, his retains his Sonic Boom ability like before, but its colored red, and is more powerful. Behind the Scenes Potrayal * Dizchord is voiced by Dean Young. Notes *Dizchord is definitely one of the most dangerous and most powerful Insectoid in Megaforce, having an ability that can harm the people from a wide area, and coming close in defeating the Rangers. **It should be a worthy note that the Rangers only defeated Dizchord for the first time was because of Emma's singing that weaken him. *His name is similar to Dischordia from MMPR and his ability is similar to Turbo's Crash & the Creeps. *The way he is incapacitated and later defeated is similar to the way Guitardo was. See Also Category:Warstar (Megaforce) Category:Megaforce Monsters